You are my key: A lophie love story
by lalaville
Summary: What will happen to Lok and Sophie's relationship when one of them gets called up by the Foundation to go on a mission?
1. Chapter 1 Lok, What is Going on?

Lok, What is Going on?

**Hiya guyz!!! Its lalaville and this is that Huntik (lophie) love story that I've always wanted to write since forever. Not many people like Huntik, but if you do then I hope you like this fanfic. Since this is my first I hope that you will correct any of my mistakes. I'm not the best at writing so um… yeah. Enjoy!**

**Love ya!**

**Lalaville**

**_LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL_  
**

**Sophie's P.O.V.**

**Dream**

The moon was gleaming, as if proud of the brilliant light it gave. Somebody lightly tapped my shoulder, I looked up. It was Lok. He looked a bit tired, with his blonde hair a small mess and blue eyes barely open but he smiled at me despite that. I loved that smile; it could practically light up a whole entire town. I loved everything about Lok. Especially his eyes, once I'd look into them, I'd be hypnotized.

"Good night Soph." he said, yawning, he turned to go inside. As if forgetting something he turned back and grabbed me around the waist and kissed me deeply. He slipped his tongue into my mouth. I had to tell him to stop, somebody could have seen us, but I couldn't bring myself to stop him. I simply loved him too much.

Lok was beginning to disappear but before he was truly gone, I heard him whisper into my ear, "You are a true princess among all girls…"

**Dream over**

There was a rustling of cloth and I knew it was LeBlanche pulling back the drapes. I was right! The sun's rays came pouring in like gold. Its bright light nearly blinded me. I had to open my eyes. So I opened my eyes very slowly. I was shocked to see what I saw.

Lok Lambert was perched above me, probably about and inch away from my face, maybe even less. He grinned at me and said "Hiya."

"Lok! Have you no shame?" I exclaimed, my face turning the color of a ripe tomato fast. I did a quick glance around the room to see if anybody was close by.

The situation was this: Lok and I were dating in secret. The only ones who knew this were Zhalia and Dante who figured this out rather quickly, without us quite telling them. But being a daughter of the Casterwill's I couldn't be seen with a boy like Lok. It would be such a scandal. Nevertheless Lok and I had found a way to be together.

Now looking back at Lok's face, which I had upset by hurting his feelings, I regretted that I had been so sharp on him.

So I asked "Lok, why are you in my bedroom so early in the morning while I was still asleep and why aren't LeBlanche or Santiago here?"

Lok's mood immediately changed, "Sophie, do you really not know what today is?"

What was today? Did I forget something? Instead of asking Lok what it was I repeated, "Where are LeBlanche and Santiago?"

"Jeez Soph, you never seem to think about the people who work here, I told them that they had a day off," he said nonchalantly, his smile appeared.

"You what?!" I didn't mean to blow my top off but was this Lok insane or was I trapped in some crazy nightmare?

"Chill Sophie, I did it for us, so we could spend the day together," he absentmindedly twirled a lock of my hair around his finger. That reminded me that I wasn't properly dressed and still in my nightgown. It was a special to me because it was the only dress that survived the fire my parents died in and it was the one they had given to me. It was a miracle how it fit me although it was a bit short.

"Lok," I whispered. "You do realize…" I stopped because the look on his face told me that he was thinking that I would be telling secrets. Louder, I said "Lok, get up, I'm not going to say anything stupid but I think you should get out."

"But why, we need too hurry if we want to do all the stuff I planned on doing today,"

"erm… Lok, I hope you do realize that I'm not dressed properly and I need to change. So please, GET OUT!" I was blushing like crazy, hoping that he would get out quickly saving me the embarrassment. Thank God he left, but I could see a hint of blush as if he was embarrassed too.

**A While Later…**

I came out dressed in some shorts and a tight navy blue shirt, the one that Lok had given me for Christmas a year ago. It had a picture of a lock on it and said "Who is my key?" At first I didn't get, but then Lok explained it to me

'It's about us,' he had told me. He was the lock and I was the key.

As I approached him, he looked almost kind of sad. He embraced me and I heard him mutter, "I love that shirt," It sounded as if he was going to die. Was Lok ill? Why is today so important?

We left my house after gulping down breakfast as fast as possible. I was ready for a day of surprises.

_**LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL**_

**Yeah, how was that for my first ch.? review if ya want more! thanks everybody! LALA**


	2. Chapter 2 My Birthday wthe Dark Prince

CH.2 My Birthday with the Dark Prince

** Thanks to all those who commented/reviewed. I seriously couldn't do it without all of you guyz! And I especially couldn't have done it without the person who read my story and encouraged me to go on and forward, Ms. HappyBubblyLove! (claps loudly). Thank you for all your support and stuff. You guyz are really the reason why I keep on writing these chapters.**

**Love Ya,**

**Lalaville**

**PS: just in case y'all forgot the story is still in Sophie's point of view…**

**8:00 P.M.**

I had the most splendid afternoon today with Lok. It was as if nothing was wrong. We had done all of our favorite things and visited our favorite landmarks. Now we stood in front of my home ready to warm up inside. I put the key through the lock and turned the knob. I opened the door and turned the lights on. The second I did, Dante, Zhalia, and 2 other people yelled "surprise!" That's when it hit me, today was my birthday, but how old was I? 17? 19? _No,_ I realized, I had turned 18. I looked over to Lok, he was grinning from ear to ear. He took my arm and led me to the dining room where the others were already seated.

Upon the table were a variety of my favorite foods and in the center there was an enormous cake. Pizza, steak, Chinese food, it was all there. Decorations were perfect. What more could I ask for?

_Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding. _Dante was calling for our attention, so I drew my sights away from awe of the decorations; he was tapping his glass with a spoon, very elegant I noted. The others stopped eating. Dante cleared his throat.

He held up his glass and said, "A toast, to our dear princess Sophie, the smartest one of us all!" We raised our glasses (only Dante's and Zhalia's were filled with champagne) and drank to my health. I felt my blush creeping over me once more, never had I ever gotten so much attention. We finished our food a while later.

Zhalia later introduced us to her cousins, those two kids, and said that we should all play nice, as if we were still children in kindergarten. I figured that they were pretty much the same age as Lok and me. Why they had come, I had no idea.

The boy's name was Damon; he was the eldest, only a year older than I was. He had untidy, dark, black hair. And he was very tall and muscular. He wore a tight fitting black shirt. He reminded me so much of Zhalia, only in a male form. He looked like a puppy dog, that has been refused so many times that his face was like stone, no emotion whatsoever. But he was so handsome. If I hadn't already fallen for Lok I would be all over this guy. I looked over to him hoping that he would notice me but he just stared straight ahead, oblivious to the world around him. He would be my prince, my dark prince.

His sister, Luna, was an absolute contrast of him. She was a brunette. She was bright, animated, and from my point of view, didn't look like a serial killer to me, like her brother. When I started to talk to her, I found that I couldn't stop. But then Lok tapped my shoulder.

"C'mon birthday girl, it's time to open your presents!" his smile widened, his eyes twinkled. He gave me his hand. I blushed and took it, excusing myself from Luna. She smiled knowingly, but I knew she was secretly jealous (through my mind reading abilities!) of Lok and me. She got up to follow us to the living room.

He led me to the living room and there was everybody, Dante, Zhalia, Damon, practically everyone, even LeBlanche and Santiago came. Lok pulled my hand and dragged me to the couch. Beside it were a small pile of presents. He sat me at the couch and he, next to the pile of presents. I wonder I got what I wanted this year, although I'm too old to be THIS excited about birthdays. Yippee.

**After opening the presents**

Ok. I admit, I got overexcited about what I was going to get. All I got were clothes. Clothes and a pack of gum. When Lok gave me his gift, wrapped of course, I thought it was the sapphire tennis bracelet that I had been wanting for years, but it turned out to be gum. I just stared at him as if he was a complete idiot. It was nearing to midnight, and Zhalia then suggested that we all go to bed because tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

As I was walking up to my room, someone grabbed my arm and led me away. Who could it be other than Lok?

"Lok, what " two fingers were at my lips.

"Shh," he whispered. "Sophie, we don't want anybody to find out now, do we?"

"Unless the person finding out is me," a voice overhead said. We both turned to see who it was. The answer was obvious; it was the one and only Dante Vale. Man, that guy was such a stalker! Couldn't he at least give Lok and me some privacy? He jabbed a finger at me. "Sophie, I'd go to bed right now, tomorrow's going to be a very bust day." That guy was practically quoting Zhalia, shows how much he loves her. To Lok he said, "You have told her, right?" emphasizing the "have". Then just by looking at his face he interpreted his reply. "C'mon Lok, it isn't that hard to say! Just tell her, she deserves to know." He turned on his heel and left us there alone in the hallway. For a moment I felt emptiness in my heart, what was that thing that Lok had forgotten to mention to me?

**Hiya guyzz! Its lalaville and I just wanna remind you if you want more of this junk, as in my writing, please review. Your reviews give me that extra boost to work on new chapters. Thanks again, readers! ya! Lala :))**


	3. Chapter 3 The Midnight Ride

CH.3 The Midnight Ride

**Hellooz everyone! I got bored in my geometry class and decide to write this. Don't you guys get bored in math too? Well anywayz, here's the chapter…**

**LaDiDa**

WHATISLOVE?WHATISLOVE?WHATISLOVE?WHATISLOVE?WHATISLOVE?WHATISLOVE?WHATISLOVE?WHATISLOVE?WHATISLOVE?WHATISLOVE?WHATISLOVE?WHATISLOVE?WHATISLOVE?WHATISLOVE?WHATISLOVE?WHATISLOVE?

**Near Midnight-11:30 P.M.**

We walked side by side to each other along the canal. It was dark except for that milky white moon. The water looked like a dark blue and murky. We kept on walking, but nobody spoke. Lok had a serious look on his face, clearly hiding something. Dante's words kept coming back to me 'Tell her, she deserves to know.' What had I earned to know? It was really unlike people to keep things away from. A voice interrupted my thoughts. Lok was calling my name.

There he was, with his hand outstretched for me to grab, on a gondola! What was he thinking? We couldn't steal a gondola, much less ride it at night.

"Sophie," he said, probably reading my thoughts and understanding my concern over a stupid gondola. "Do you trust me?"

I hesitated for a moment considering the idea. "Lok, I don—" I began to protest.

"Do you trust me?" he interjected, more firmly this time. I could see the sincerity in his face; this wasn't going to be a laughing matter.

I was going to open my mouth but I closed it. I took his hand, and before I knew it I was on a gondola, in the middle of the night, and with Lok.

**Boat Begins to Move**

At last the boat began to move and we were both relaxed. I had a whole ton of questions to ask Lok, but where to start? I had no idea so I just blurted out, "What do I need to know, Lok, just tell me already?"

Lok frowned, like he didn't expect that from me, I didn't even expect that either. He exhaled slowly, as if trying to calm himself. He took out a wrapped box from underneath his seat. How come I didn't see that before? He handed it to me. I opened it really energized to see what it contained. I nearly had a heart attack. Right when I opened that box, a snow white puppy lunged at me. I was in some severe shock for a couple of seconds. Lok couldn't contain himself and burst our laughing, his laughter, echoing off up to the sky. I must've looked pretty dumb, and I got angry at that puppy. But the puppy was the cutest thing ever, so I couldn't help but to laugh too. We laughed for some time and then our laughter faded. Lok's face turned kind of sad, almost about to cry kind-ish. I held the puppy in arms, and faced Lok, looking him in the eyes, those soft china blue eyes.

"Lok," I said slowly, choosing my words carefully, "I know you have something to tell me. What is it? Just tell me and get it over with so you can quit moping around feeling sorry for yourself." Lok raised his head. Yes, I was making some sort of connection with him!

"Sophie, do you really want to know?"

The answer was clearer than glass. "Um…yeah, Lok, of course I do."

There was a silence between us. He didn't want to tell me. Perhaps the news would make me thoroughly upset and he just didn't want that.

"Sophie!" Lok said, the sound of his voice making my skin crawl. He had my full attention now. Softly he said, "Dante got called up by the Foundation the other day." He took a pause and swallowed. "I'm going with him on a mission."

**(AN: I kinda wanted to stop here for some suspense and {because geometry is over}, but I thought about it and just decided to go on. So read on people, and consider this as another chapter or a "part 2" if you will)**

Tears rolled down my cheeks faster than rain. My head commanded them to stop but they wouldn't listen. They just kept coming. I tried to blink some of them away and found that Lok was at my side. He put his arm around me, crushing me to him.

He wiped away some of my tears and tried to comfort me. "C'mon Soph. I'll be okay. It'll only be for a couple of weeks, plus I'm with Dante, nothing will go wrong." To himself he muttered, "I knew this would happen."

Nothing would go wrong. The words kept repeating in my head, like an annoying motto glued to my mind. No matter how many times that would be said I wouldn't believe it. Not one bit. I felt like I was being shot multiple times in the heart. I didn't want to lose Lok.

Without ever thinking for a moment, I leaned in and kissed him. He was taken totally by surprise; I practically surprised myself, seizing a kiss so boldly. Faraway, in a distance, I heard a clock ring. _Gong, Gong,_ that's how it went. I counted them as they each rang. There were twelve. It was, midnight, on a gondola, with Lok, making out, on my birthday. How much more romantic could it have gotten?

**Sophie's House-1:00 A.M.**

The only reason we came back to my house so late was because, well, we got lost. And thankfully we somehow managed to get ourselves back home. My puppy had fallen to sleep before we got back. I still wasn't happy about Lok leaving soon, in fact, he would be leaving today. But what could I do? I can't men from being men and I certainly couldn't stop the Foundation from giving them missions.

It was getting colder and colder, and my teeth were chattering. I snuggled Ivan to me, feeling his soft fur, and tried to keep him warm. I wrapped my jacket tightly around me, hoping it would give me more warmth than it presently gave, as I waited for Lok to open the door. Why was he opening the door? I'm the one who owns the house anyways.

Lok glanced back at me and grinned. "Hey Soph. are you getting cold?"

I managed a smile and said "No, I'm doing fine." I would be okay as soon as we got inside.

Finally we got inside. All was quiet and dark. What did I expect; it was 1:00A.M. Lok yawned, and pointed upstairs, whispering, "I'm going to bed, you?"

I shook my head, and told him I was going to the kitchen for a quick snack. He nodded and put me in his warm embrace. With a quick peck on my cheek, he was gone.

I laughed quietly to myself for no reason at all as I walked into the kitchen. As I was about to get myself some milk and cookies, I heard music playing. It sounded much like the grand piano in the music room. How come I'm the only one who hears these things? Duh! Everybody's asleep, how much stupider could I get?

Despite how much I wanted that cookie, I left it on the table and followed my curiosity. My stomach got mad at me and immediately started growling. I told it shut up and continued following the piano's sweet sounds.

It led me to the music room, as I had predicted. But who could be playing music this good, at night and still not be tired? I peered inside to answer my question.

I clapped my hand to my mouth to stop myself from stuttering in shock. The person playing my piano so beautifully was Damon.

I felt a loss of words. Damon looked so… different. I'm pretty sure that it was him but he didn't look like himself. He was dressed like a normal person, smiling, eyes twinkling with laughter, like he had never been happier. He looked too happy. I sat there on the floor outside the door, listening to him play, forgetting that I was ever hungry. I had that soaring sensation feeling in my heart, feeling happier by the sound of every note. I was mesmerized. After what had seemed like hours, I had that urge to get to sleep. I was tired and Dante had said that it was going to be a busy day. I got myself up; it was hard to walk because both of my feet had fallen asleep. But I managed to drag myself to my bedroom, put the covers on and go to sleep. The sounds of the music played by Damon filled my ears as I remembered the magic he had made not too long ago. As mysterious as he is, he sure can play a piano. Sweet dreams, Damon.

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

He sighed as he closed the piano cover. What he played tonight would be enough to get him to sleep. Sometimes he felt like he was a vampire, never getting sleep, attracting girls, not feeling hungry and being all muscular. He yawned and walked slowly down the stairs to the kitchen. There he found that somebody had left him some milk and cookies.

_What the? _He thought to himself, frowning slightly, thinking it was some mistake, and then smiled clearly amused. _Well, you know what they say 'finders keepers, losers weepers.'_

He picked up the milk and cookies and slunk off into the night.

BABYDON'THURTMENOMOREDON''THURTMEDON'THURTMENOMOREIDON'''THURTME

**Yeah, Damon is a **_**maestro**_**, which is awesome, but I don't want to make him to vampirish, that would just ruin the story. Stay tuned, and we'll see what happens next!**

**Lurvvv you,**

**Lala **


	4. Chapter 4 Tears, Goodbyes, & the Airport

Ch. 4 Tears, Goodbye's, and the Airport

**Hai homies! Wassup? I can't believe that I actually continued writing this story and it's all thanks to you guys and my beta. Really couldn't have done it without ya'll. This is one of my meant to be "sad chapters" so it's supposed to be sad, but I kinda don't do "sad." Whatever, it'll be Sophie's p.o.v. first then Lok's so bear with me.**

**Love ya,**

**LaLa**

**  
**

**8:00 A.M.**

My alarm clock went off, forcing me to wake up or forever make me listen to its annoying sound. I groaned and closed my eyes even tighter trying to shut that stupid alarm clock up with my mind. It didn't work. The clock had won so I, with my eyes still shut because I did NOT want to wake up, reached under my bed and pulled the plug from which the clock was connected to. I turned over and couldn't help but smile. I'd gotten my way again.

Right on time, to come for my victory ceremony, was Ivan, jumping on my bed, licking me with his tongue. His fur was so soft, his tiny body full of warmth and energy. Just like Lok.

Lok! I almost forgot, he was to be leaving today and his plane was supposed to take off at 8:30! I bolted out of be, I was wide awake now. I squinted at the clock trying to see the time (I think it said 8:10) and I scrambled out the door to wash up to eat breakfast.

**8:15-8:20 A.M.**

I was out of the house really fast, as if it contained a bomb that would explode very soon. With Ivan in my arms I hurried down the front steps toward the canal, my eyes darting back and forth looking for a gondola to take me to a place near the airport. I found one, but I realized that I didn't have any money on me. The man looked at me and smiled a don't-worry-this-happens-to-everyone-so-it's-on-me smile. **(AN: that was super long) **I smiled in return and focused on if I would get to the airport in time to see Lok for- oh I don't know, maybe the last time.

**8:20 A.M.**

**Lok's P.O.V. **

Where was she? I mean I told I would be leaving at 8:30 P.M.? I started to panic, my palms beginning to sweat.

Dante finally took a break from smooching Zhalia, to put his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it gently, he said, "Don't worry Lok, she wouldn't have forgotten. She's Sophie, girl genius." He ruffled my hair, leaving it a bit messy, chuckling to himself as if he had told me the best joke in the world. I looked over to Zhalia for some support, but apparently she wasn't going to offer me sympathy. The only probable reason why Dante was so happy was because he and Zhalia got a little "too familiar" with each other last night. I wouldn't have been surprised if she got pregnant. Last night… Last night wasn't the best night I could ask for. Last night I upset Sophie and it was her birthday! She'd never forgive me. I probably deserve it if she never shows up. A couple minutes passed and I lost hope.

I turned back to tell Dante that we should better get going but he was too busy making out with Zhalia. What was this guy's problem? At the airport, of all places? I turned, my back to them, and sighed, running my hair through my fingers, waiting for Sophie to arrive. I glanced at the clock; it was 8:25, and no sign of her.

**8:25 AM**

**Sophie's P.O.V.**

Yes! There it was the airport! I ran all the way to the doors, practically bursting with energy. I looked around and all my energy disappeared. The airport was crowded! How on earth would I find Lok now, with only 5 minutes to spare?

**8:25 AM**

**Lok's P.O.V.**

I looked behind me one last time. Nope, she wasn't there and wasn't ever going to be there. I sighed and followed Dante (Zhalia left) into the line to give our tickets and board the plane. So, she really wasn't coming. I looked at my hands, the ones that rowed the boat for her last night, they were all blistery. Was this the end of us, the end of our relationship?

"Lok?" a voice asked. Finally she came! I turned around and for once I was so happy to see that orange hair. Wait, orange hair? Was that Scarlett?

"Scarlett," my voice croaked. "How did you know?"

She smiled. "Lok, haven't you learned? You can't keep anything from me." Then without any notice, she grabbed me and gave me a kiss. Her lips were sweet, with a light cinnamon taste to them.

"Lok, come on it's time to go," Dante said.

Scarlett released me. "Lok, don't forget, I love you." **(AN: WTF?)**

I nodded, although the information wouldn't process in my brain, and began to speed walk with Dante, I looked over my shoulder and there was Sophie, with her face stricken with shock. She seemed to have been crying. She must have seen me and Scarlett. I went back, but Dante pulled me.

"Lok, we need to go now."

"Something's wrong with Sophie," I pleaded, "I need to go back to her."

"You've already had your time. What we need is to get our butts on that plane, and we'd better do it fast." With a strong grip on my arm he pulled me past the ticket lady and onto the plane.

**A Couple Minutes Later…**

The pilot announced that we needed to put on our sear belts. I remembered Sophie, and hoped that she'd forgive me. That is if we ever see each other again.

**8:27 AM – Sophie's P.O.V.**

Ughh… that jerk! How could Lok act like that? And with Scarlett too! He probably told her that he was leaving months before he told me.

How could he betray me like that after all the things we've been through?

I was too busy worrying in my own thoughts to notice I was walking right into someone. Before I could stop myself from bumping into somebody, we both collided, resulting with the two of us on the floor.

"Uh… Ow?" my victim asked, and then laughed. I couldn't help but to agree, and laugh along, scolding myself in my head.

The person stood up and offered their hand to help me up. As I rose to apologize for my carelessness, I was at a loss of words. The boy who before me was Lok! No, I must be mistaken. But there it was, the floppy blond hair, the ocean-water eyes, the perfect nose, and the trademark smile. I fainted before I ask if it was really him, or if I was just dreaming.

**What seems to be a While later…?**

Blechh… My body hurt all over. I blinked, trying to get a glimpse of my surroundings, as if to give some hint of my location. I was in my room, at home. My last moments felt like a dream, was I in a dream? Yeah, right, Lok was gone and I just fainted. That guy, whoever he was, was just an illusion. I looked about and saw Damon, sprawled, sleeping on a chair.

"Err… Damon?" I whispered, hoping he wouldn't wake.

"Bwuh, huh?" He woke up. "Oh, Sophie, thank goodness you're up. Zhalia's been worried about you, hold on, I'll call her." He got up and with his head out the door he yelled, "Zhalia! Get over here, she's awake!" He turned and smiled at me. "She'll be here in a moment." He walked out the door, god, he could be such a good butler.

In came Zhalia, with her usual style, who sat in Damon's chair. Since when did Zhalia ever care about me?

"Finally you're awake." she said, her tone cold. "A cute guy came here to drop you off. It was so embarrassing. He was holding you in his arms princess-style, and he told me to give you this," she handed me a folded piece of paper, "It's his number, said to call him as soon as you woke up." She gave me a mischievous grin, "He's hot, you have good taste." She walked out the door.

Was Zhalia on crack? So I wasn't wrong, he was real, and he probably looked like Lok, but in Zhalia's opinion Lok looked like a troll. How come the look alike was considered hot? I opened the folded piece of paper, reached for the phone beside me, and dialed the number. Well now all I have to do is hope for the best and expect the worst.

**At Fred's Coffee Shop**

I sat in one of the spindly chairs and put my elbows on the table, I mean who cares about manners these days? I peered out the windows hoping to see him. There was no sign of him and so I replayed our conversation in my head, closing my eyes.

**Lucas a.k.a. the Lok Look-Alike P.O.V.**

Damn, that Sophie chick is hot! I'm glad that I have a date with her; hopefully I haven't kept her waiting at the shop too long.

I opened the door of the shop and heard the little bell tinkling; I scanned the room looking for a possible −Oh! There she was, how cute she looked in that purple shirt!

I grabbed a chair and quietly placed it at her table and sat in it. I placed my elbows on the table and pinched her nose.

"Have any sweet dreams, sleeping beauty?" I said, grinning. Her eyes were wide open, as if in disbelief.

"Lok?" she whispered. "Is that you?" her eyes widened even more; they were glowing like an emerald forest. But this Lok. Who the hell was he?

"Um. Sophie, I'm Lucas, remember?" I said, pointing to my face. "Childhood friend from, like, a million years ago."

It's true, we were childhood friends, but I moved away because of my father's job. Sophie and I were finally reunited by that infamous crash. And now, more than ever, I was ready to spend time with the last remaining Casterwill.

"Oh, Lucas," her eves relaxed, and she smile. My heart melted when I saw that smile. My Sophie was back. "Luke− (that was her nickname for me) −remember the time we slid down the banister at your house, and almost hit that statue, and your dad got mad at us?"

"Hmmm," I said, scratching my head, pretending I didn't remember. I honestly didn't. "I don't remember. How about we go to my house and relive the moment?" I did my puppy dog face, which always works on girls. They're a sucker for that face.

To my delight, she laughed. "Luke, you haven't changed one bit." She got up, and I took her hand, our fingers intertwined. With a swift movement, I left a tip on the table, although we didn't order anything. I opened the door for Sophie, cuz that's what gentlemen do. Lucas Lombardi, at your service.

****

**I love that whole double letter thing (L.L.) I mean like Lok Lambert, Lucas Lombardi (yup, that's his last name!) Um, sorry guys for taking so long to update, it's just that I'm sooooooooo lazy when I type. And sadly, I'm a slow typist (even though I TOOK a TYPING CLASS) it doesn't help. :( anyways, love you guys!**

**Lala(ville)**

**P.S. anybody watch the world cup? It was soo totally awesome, I love that Spanish team. Their coach is hilarious, he shows no emotion whatsoever. See you later!**


	5. Chapter 5 Make it or Break it

**Chapter 5 Make it or Break it**

** Salaamz peoples of the world! im back here with chapter 5 of my story, thank you for staying by me all this time, despite the fact that I rarely update ^^ saranghae 3**

**~Lalaville~**

**PS: OMG I had like a billion of my personal comments cuz that's how I was feeling at the moment, so sorry ahead of time! Kamsa hamnida for reading ;) (bows)**

INTHENIGHTIHEARTHEMTALKTHECO LDESTSTORYEVERTOLDSOMEWHEREF ARALONGTHISROADHELOSTHISSOUL TOAWOMANSOHEARTLESS

**Swiss Alps**

**Lok's P.O.V.**

Wow, the view on the mountains was breathtaking. Especially when the sun just begins to rise behind a majestic peak of snow, I mean the entire contrast between hot and cold is amazing. I took out my camera and began taking pictures to show Sophie as soon as I got back home.

"Hey Lok," Dante called, "This isn't EPCOT so quit taking photos, it isn't that special." So typical of Dante not to enjoy the nature around him.

"Did someone call for a guide?" a familiar voice asked. Dante and I turned around.

A tangled orange mess of curls from under a beanie, that brilliant smile, dark eyes, the whole package. Scarlett, again. What the hell. She had followed us and for the first time I was not happy to see her.

"Scarlett, what are you doing here?" I asked, and Scarlett just started laughing as if I'd said something crazy hilarious, which I didn't.

She held out her hand, which I shook, and said, "I'm Charlotte, Scarlett's twin sister." WHAT (A/N: THE F***)?! Scarlett had a twin?! She never mentioned it ever. "Yeah, she rarely talks about me 'cause I guess she's embarrassed of me." She shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

My mind just couldn't grasp that concept of Charlotte being related to Scarlett and that whole twin sister situation.

"Okay kids," said Dante. Who was he calling kids? "Time to see the cabin."

**Inside the Cabin—After Dinner**

I set up my camera to take a video of myself to send to Sophie to tell her how I as doing and all because emails don't really explain it all. When everything was ready I sat on the couch and pressed the button to record. **(A/N: from now on Lok is talking in a video to Sophie)**

"Hey Soph," I said, looking into the camera. The fact that I was being filmed all alone, and that I seemed to be talking to myself felt weird. "I just wanted to say that I was sorry. Okay? I wanted to let you know that the entire scene with Scarlett was a mistake. I didn't even know she was coming." A couple seconds passed. I said more softly, barely audible, "I just want you not to be angry with me, because….because you're the only one I've got."

A tear slid down my cheek. "Sophie," I continued, "You're the most important thing to me in the whole world." I paused to look around, and wiped another tear with the back of my hand. This was becoming more like a video diary, a drama, than something I would send to Sophie. Then again, Sophie was my diary, and I told her everything, all the way down to the secrets. I sniffled, yes, I admit, I was sniffling. But hey, crying is manly.

I was about to say something but a voice interrupted me. It was Charlotte. "Lok, is that you?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied, wiping the remains of my tears to make it seem as if the last couple seconds didn't happen as she ten walked in. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to check on you," she said, nonchalantly, as she looked around the room, looking for a possible hind of what I might be doing. She spotted my camera. "Who are you taking a video of?" God, she was an idiot.

"Uh, myself."

"For who?" At this point I wanted to bang my head against the wall.

I was about to say 'Sophie' but thought better. "My girlfriend, you don't know her. She's uh…, a model."

"Can I say hi?" Charlotte had a grin, I didn't notice this before, but she had dimples.

"Sure, just keep it short and sweet," I said, patting the seat next to me, signaling her to sit down. Charlotte sauntered over, a flirtatious smile on her face. She sat on the couch like a spoiled princess and looked straight into the camera. She had a plan, I could sense it.

"Hey Lok's girlfriend," Charlotte said, trying to be all cute, "wish you were here, no seriously, so you could feast your eyes on this." What was she talking about? Feast her eyes on what? And again, much like how I was the night with Sophie on the gondola, Charlotte caught me off guard, with a kiss. This girl had some confidence; I had to admit, because she went straight to the tongue! **(A/N: Daaaaaaaamnn) **No matter how much I'd try to pull away, she'd pull me back into her game, which was until I almost died, lack of oxygen according to Sophie. I thought she was done, but apparently she still had more to say.

"So you'd better hope you never cross me, b'cuz I can take him just like that!" **(A/N: ooooooooohhh shhhhhhhhhitt)** She snapped her fingers and walked straight out the door as if nothing happened. I stopped recording. Videos are total disasters. Three girls in three days, must be a record. Thank God there was such thing as video editor.

**Sophie's P.O.V.**

The Lombardi home still looked the same from my childhood. So beautiful on the outside and yet so mysterious. Sure it looked fancy, but it still had that aura of coolness. **(A/N: okay, I admit, I suck at describing what houses look like so imagine Lucas's house however you want it to be)**

"And here we are, the grand staircase," says Lucas, looking at me. I find it hard not to laugh because he's dressed as a tour guide, hat and all. "If you'd like we may go upstairs and say 'hi' to my dad. Wanna go?"

"Sure, why not? I haven't seen him in a long time." I gaze around the room, spying the great chandelier, the fine carpeting, the beautiful painting, and the furniture. **(A/N: again, I suck at descriptions, so sorry) **It was all mesmerizing. My eyes stop at Lucas, whose face brings back memories of those lovely days.

So onwards continues the tour, Lucas's voice echoing down the hallways, telling me about the importance of every room. As if I honestly cared. I just wanted to be around Lucas, he's so much fun and I'm better off being with him than sitting back at home, all glum and lonely. I hate being lonely, ever since the fire and losing my parents. I felt as if nobody liked me or wanted to be around me. Tears began to form, I wiped one away and tried to focus on what Lucas was saying.

"Oh Sophie. C'mon, you don't have to cry about old Bernard. He was going to die anyways. Plus I already gave him a proper burial. Don't cry now, aww Sophie. Don't worry, it's all right." Lucas wiped a couple tears away. His hands were so warm. How come all guys have warm hands? Well, not Lok, he never had hot hands. Thinking of Lok only made me cry even more. Lucas steadied me in his arms, and I sobbed on his chest, tears staining his shirt.

"There you go again, Lucas," a gruff old voice said. "Making young girls cry." Lucas and I lifted our heads, staring at the man in the brown pinstriped suit, leaning on a cane at the top of the staircase. The man began to descend, and as he came closer to Lucas, who was wiped away the last bits of my tears leaving no trace of them behind. He walked around us, observing, then he clucked his tongue, "Tut tut. Lucas, how will we ever get you to be a man if you won't stop teasing little girls?" He smiled at him in a disapproving way.

"Sophie," Lucas's eyes were at the floor. "It is my greatest pleasure to introduce you to the one and only, father of the most awesomest son that ever lived, Mr. Lionel Lombardi." I turned my head towards his, his smile was radiant.

"You've got to be kidding me," I muttered under my breath. How could a man so old be the father of a boy younger than I?

"Lucas?" Lucas's attention shifted over to his father, "Who's the young lady?" His eyebrows were lifted in question.

"This is Sophie," Lucas said, as if it should've been obvious based on my looks, "She's a Casterwill." Lucas put an emphasis on the last sentence.

Lionel's jaw dropped, literally. "A Casterwill, you say?" he said finally, walking around us once more.

"Yes," Lucas replied, holding me tighter, as if I wanted to let go.

"Then Sophie, do whatever you wish. This place is your home as much as it is mine. Walk around and do whatever you please."

"Thank you," I whispered, barely audible. I really didn't like Mr. Lombardi; he was kinda freaking me out.

"Alright then, I'll leave you two alone," Mr. Lombardi began to walk away, he stopped at the doorway. "Oh, and Lucas, please don't make her cry."

Lucas saluted him, and when Mr. Lombardi left the room, his face broke into a grin.

"So, shall we?" he asked, holding his hand out. I grasped it, but before he could pull me away, I stood firmly.

"Shall we what?" I needed to know.

"Remember the reason we came here for?" He gestured at the room, "The entire expedition?" Oh, yes, the banister sliding, I'd forgotten!

"So can we go now?" Lucas said impatiently, stamping his foot like a child.

"Yes," I said, allowing him to pull me through the hallways of the Lombardi home.

**Lucas's P.O.V.**

Blood was flowing from her body, staining the tiled floor. First it was tiny, and then it grew into a huge puddle. I stood there, not knowing what to do. My brain wasn't functioning, and it wouldn't process what I had just witnessed, I looked like a complete idiot. Then my soul re-entered my body, and I screamed Sophie's name, as if that was going to bring her back. I ran to her body, looking for any sign of consciousness. I checked her pulse, only there wasn't one.

Everything melted into one big jumble in my head and I did the only thing that my mind could come up with. I had to carry her to the nearest hospital. I picked her up like I did earlier, not caring how much blood got on me and I rushed out the door.

HOWCOULDYOUBESOHEARTLESSOOOH HOWCOULDYOUBESODREVILYOUREBR INGINGOUTASIDEOFMETHATIDONTK NOWIDECIDEDTHAT

**Oooooooooookaayy, now originally I never intended to have cliffhanger there (cuz in my notebook the chapter actually continues) but at the last minute I decided to do it like this to lift the heavy typing weight ^^ sorry! & another apology if im making this fanfic sound too twilighty, I tried not to but then again look at how the story came out -_- but I'll try hard not to be like that.**

_**Lalaville;)**_


	6. Chapter 6 Bye Bye Bye

**Chapter 6 Bye Bye Bye**

** Now remember, this "chapter" was supposed to be a part of the last one but I ended up not putting it in for reasons only God knows why. It's practically a filler chapter cuz nothing really happens in it, and it's not even that long. If you want to skip it do so, it doesn't really matter to me. Enjoy either way!**

**[Baby lemme] Love ya,**

**Lalaville**

**ILOVEDYOUENDESSLYBUTYOUWEREN TTHEREFORMEIKNOWTHISCANTBERI GHTHEYBABYCOMEONIKNOWTHATICA NTTAKENOMOREITAINTNOWLIEIWAN NASEEYOUOUTTHATDOORBABYBYEBY EBYE**

**Lucas P.O.V.**

**A Couple Minutes Earlier**

"Lucas…I'm not so sure about this…You're absolutely positive that you'll catch me?" Sophie asked nervously, looking down at me for reassurance. I'd never seen her like this.

"Totally," I grinned. Man, Sophie's such a worry wart. "Hey Soph, let's get some lunch after this, I'm getting hungry."I rubbed my belly for some effect.

All Sophie did was laugh, exactly what I was aiming for. "Of course Luke, whatever you like," she flipped her hair. Why do girls do that anyways? Are they trying to get guys to think they're beautiful or something? If that's the truth then I'd tell Sophie over and over that she was the goddess of my world. Wouldn't every guy?

"Hey—Earth to Lucas! Lucas, you in there?" laughed Sophie, waving her arms in my face. "Let's get this over with." That's when I got that sick feeling in my stomach. You know the kind that you get when you want to throw up? That's how I felt, but I went to my position anyways and readied myself for her launch.

The sick feeling came out, as Sophie's figure began to slide down the banister. Something wasn't right and I noticed that everything began to move in slow motion. I couldn't do anything; I was powerless to stop her from flying and crashing down onto the white marble tiled floors. I was unable to save the girl I loved, and unable to retell the tale of how she got hurt.

**JUSTHITMEWITHTHETRUTHGIRLYOU REMORETHANWELCOMETOGIVEMEONE GOODREASONBABYCOMEONITWASFOR YOUANDMEBUTNOWIVECOMETOSEETH ATLIFEWOULDBEMUCHBETTERONCEY OUREGONE**

**Wow…lucas is in a tight spot…I feel really bad for him actually (to think that I wrote this!) mmmmmmm sorry for all the delays, my days in high school are becoming more & more interesting, seriously. Ughhhh it's the end of the school year :P sorry for the short chapter too, I imagined it longer but I guess my comments make the word document longer ^^ ahaha**

**You know you love me, xoxo,**

_**Lalaville**_


	7. Chapter 7 Magic

Chapter 7 Magic

**Heys! Yeah, I haven't been in the writing mood lately but im trying to get over the annoying stuff im going through so I can finish this story…so anyways I don't wanna bore you guys with any stories (about me) so here's the next chapter in the (thrilling?) tale of the Lok/Sophie/Lucas/Scarlett/Charlotte Love Pentagon (what the hell?!) Enjoy!**

**bdapapapa im lovin' it,**

**LALAVILLE**

**IGOTTHEMAGICINMEEVERYTIMEITO UCHTHATTRACKITTURNSINTOGOLDE VERYBODYKNOWSIGOTTHEMAGICINM EWHENIHITTHEFLOORTHEGIRLSCOM ESNAPPINGATME**

**Sophie's P.O.V.**

When you feel wet all over you know that you've been bleeding, hard. I felt like Bella, the one from Twilight, **(A/N: there's my twilight reference -_- never thought I'd go that far) **who always did something and injured herself just to see her boyfriend. Pathetic. I'm not as desperate as her. The wetness began to irk me, and I felt bruised all over. I should seriously consider being more careful from now on.

"You are such a troublemaker," said someone, I opened my eyes, and it was Damon. "Honestly, twice in one day. Are you a klutz or something?"

"Oh shut up Damon, I just wasn't paying attention." I furrowed my brows and crossed my arms, not looking his way.

He chuckled. "So sensitive," he scoffed. "I brought Ivan in case you wanted to see him, but you're being a pissy missy, so forget it." Damon searched my face for a reaction, but he wasn't getting one. **(A/N: FAIL!)**

"Can you please call then nurse?" I asked, "And bring Luke, I want to see him."

"Ha. You still want to see Lucas? After all he's done, dropping you on a freakin tile floor, oh wait, a marbled tile floor—"

"Go away. I've had enough of you, you're such a sourpuss and you ruin my mood," I refused to listen to anymore of what he had to say.

"Are you guys debating or something," Luna knocked the door. "Can I come in?"

My face softened, "sure." She sat in the chair by my bed and held my hand.

"Damon, go bring Lucas. He's going to be really relieved, I mean you should've seen him Sophie, he was going to kill himself if you didn't survive." Luna smiled at me, as if my death were really that pleasant, and something that we could just ponder over a cup of coffee. Damon left the room, a frown on his face, and suddenly I felt a little dizzy. Luna saw this, still smiling, and helped me up. "You know, Sophie, I was really worried about you, when I heard you got into this _accident._ I find you really interesting. I'm glad that we're starting to get to know each other. It would have been a shame if you died."

I didn't understand Luna at all. She seemed like a friend, and yet acted like an enemy, then totally switched personalities. Somebody knocked on the door lightly, a blonde head poked in. It was Lucas.

Saying what was on my mind, Luna piped, "Speak of the devil, Lucas, we were just talking about you, and how you nearly pissed in your pants today." I hid my giggle by coughing lightly, even though we talked nothing of the sort. Glancing back at me, Luna said, "I think I'll leave you two alone now. Try not to shove her bed out the window Lucas. Oh, and Sophie, I advise you to think. Now be a good girl." She playfully punched Lucas, which he replied with an eye roll, gave me a quick hug, and went out the door. Lucas locked the door, and immediately took Luna's seat.

"I'm sorry Sophie about what happened," his eyes were red; clearly he had been suffering more than I had. I took his hand and set mine on top of it, drinking in the warmth of his palm. He looked up at me, into my eyes and his lip quivered, and he started to cry. I didn't know what to do, and started to cry as well. Then I pulled him into my arms, caressing his hair. It was a scene straight out of all the dramas I had watched. **(A/N: ahem, out of the dramas that **_**I**_** watch) **"I'm sorry. I'm sorry.' He kept repeating that, his voice muffled.

I ran my fingers through his hair like a mother would. "It's alright Luke, I'm fine." I made room for him on the bed and he automatically moved his body onto the available space. We stayed like this for sometime, neither of us wanting to ruin the moment. Then Lucas spoke, breaking the silence.

"Sophie?" I looked down at his head and continued running my fingers through his hair.

"Yes?" I said as he turned onto his back and looked into my eyes. I tried to break his gaze by looking away, and kept on playing with his hair. Lucas took a hold of my wrists, stopping my tiny distraction and stared at me with such intensity that I had to stare right back at him.

"Is it all right if I stay by your side, like this, forever?" Lucas leaned in, closer to me, as if he was about to kiss me but not quite there yet. He sounded tired.

I didn't know what to say or think. I wanted to say 'yes' but my heart was still attached to Lok. I stayed silent and Lucas didn't seem to mind that I hadn't given him a reply. I couldn't let go yet, and I didn't have the heart to say 'no' either. I felt Lucas's body lean on mine, and I glanced at him, only to see him sound asleep, like a small child. My small child.

Slowly, careful not to wake Lucas up, I got out of the bed and headed towards the window. I opened it and darkness flooded my view. We must've been very high up because I could see the town, with its bright lights dotting here and there. Tonight, the sky, full of stars, simply mirrored the earth below it. The wind whipped my cheeks and eased my hair to flow freely. I shivered and looked at Lucas, trying to detect any sudden movements. There were none. I stuck my head outside and peered down, it seemed like a long way down. I heard some rustling, but I didn't dare to look back. Looking back was like looking into the past, something not worth my time. And so I fell forward, letting my future carry me.

**Lok's P.O.V.**

"Stop! Seriously, are you always like this?" I asked, pushing the annoying orange-haired biatch away from me, reaching for some milk.

"What are you talking about?" Charlotte pouted, "Am I always like what?"

I looked her straight in the eye and watched that stupid pouting face. Turning away, I squeezed my eyes shut, I could feel a migraine coming along, and when were we going home? I put my hand in front of her face, "Just stop talking, I need peace and quiet in the morning."

"Lok! Lok, did you hear what happened?" Dante came rushing in, papers flying everywhere and his hair all messy. I gave him an annoyed look, the don't-bother-me-man-I'm-trying-to-enjoy-my-breakfast glare. Dante just paused, looked at me, "you don't know do you?"

"I could care less, besides, I'm trying to enjoy my food, and unfortunately, neither you nor that crazy one over there are letting me." I sat down at the table, a coffee mug in my hands, warming myself up since it was so freaking cold.

"Ummm…Trust me, you do care, it's about your girlfriend," Dante said, watching me, trying to see if my face would become any different. He was wrong. I kept my mouth shut in a tight line.

"Pshhhh, yeah he cares, you can so tell," Charlotte mumbled dumbly, and turned to leave to who knows where. I waited until she was out of sight until I asked him.

I asked the million dollar question, "What's wrong with her?"

Dante just sighed, and shook his head, like he couldn't quite believe it for himself, "I don't know if it's true or if Zhalia's just trying to get us to come back, but according to her, Sophie fell down a flight of stairs."

The coffee I had just sipped burned my throat. She fell down a flight of stairs. That could've led to like a billion scenarios, she could've gotten into a coma, or lose her memory, or maybe even die. The thoughts sank in my head and I felt myself get lower, like my soul was being drawn into the ground. And suddenly, the burning stopped. Everything stopped.

**Damon's P.O.V.**

Damn, she was stupid. I swear the Casterwill that I remember meeting was nowhere near as retarded as the Sophie I had met a couple days ago. Seriously? How does she slip on a flight of stairs? And her attitude? Geez, I can see why someone doesn't have a boyfriend anymore. Despite all this, the attitude, and lack of intelligence, I still liked her. Hell, I liked her a lot. The only problem was that she wasn't a challenge at all. She could be easily manipulated, and from what I noticed, she already was.

Luna left Lucas with Sophie. He sure stayed with her for a long time. I knew she didn't like Lucas the way he liked her. He was a complete fool. Just like Sophie, just like the rest of them. Nobody understood what was really going on. They saw nothing as new people were introduced to them. And the people pulling the strings in the back? They were the people having the real fun. I was one of those people. Our little marionettes? Pshhhhhh…you have no idea. In a game with no rules, there is no winner.

I sensed a gaze on my back. Luna. I closed my eyes and saw her behind me, trying to see through me. It was always a trick of hers, trying to read my mind, but when you play a trick more than once, it's pointless to play it again. I closed my mind to her, and felt her shudder. Definitely not used to this. I opened my eyes and walked away down the halls, my heels clacking as I left her dumbfounded, just like the rest of them. So stupid…

**INEEDAVOLUNNTEERHOWBOUTYOUWI THTHEEYESCOMEONDOWNTOTHEFRON TNOWDONTBESHYILLHAVEYOUTIMET RAVELLINHAVEYOURMINDBABBLING EVENDAVIDBLAINEHADTOGOANDTAK ESOMECLASSESANILLBELIKEMINDF REAKWHATSUPMANWHATSHAPPENING ?**

**Omgeeeeeee I loveee damon so much, especially his tone of voice. Okay I know I went off-tangent a lot in his parts but it just came to me. :P I think I let a lot go out in this chapter, more than I intended, but I wanted to see a change in what I wrote or else it would get boring. I would love to hear your suggestions if you have any, I mean I have an original story I stick to but I want to have something you yourself would enjoy as well. Thanks for still reading this even though I rarely update :( you readers are so kind**

**C'est la vie!**

**(ooh)lala-ville**


	8. Chapter 8 Sweet Dreams PREVIEW

OTL i've missed my deadline...i'll be honest, i wasn't thinking of updating, but then i had a little spark, and that was at the start of this week, and by the time the week ended, well, this was all i had (i mean there's more!) so this will serve as a little preview. Enjoy~

doing the lala

Chapter 8 Sweet Dream (PREVIEW)

"Sophie! Sophie, où es-tu?" A voice cried.  
I opened my eyes groggily, my vision blurred. "Je suis ici," I heard myself say back in French.  
"Sophie!" The room felt so hot. I unwillingly shut my heavy eyelids. I was craving sleep. The yells were getting further and further away. I yawned.  
"Sophie! Sophie!" This time a male voice was shouting. I scrunched my eyebrows, willing myself to ignore it and to continue to sleep. I felt so angry, annoyed at that yelling voice, but so calm, enough to fall asleep.

**DAMON'S POV**

I was shaking her. "Sophie, wake up." I kept repeating this over and over. She shook her head, so deep in sleep. I cursed under my breath and looked around. It was so dark. I found her, locked in a room with Lucas, that idiot. Strange how nobody noticed me totally rip the door off. Strange how nobody was even around, I mean it's a hospital.  
An image of a smile formed within my mind.  
Luna.  
That little bitch.


End file.
